


Meet the Brother-in-law

by hataru



Category: Blood of Zeus
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dry Humping, F/M, First Meetings, Goddesses, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Polyamory, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: “Couldn’t you have waited at least five minutes?” She asked, failing to bite back a smile as Hermes ran the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone.A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a warm, bare chest pressed against her back. “Not at all,” Apollo replied cheekily with the nudge of his hips against her backside.
Relationships: Apollo/Original Character(s), Apollo/Original Character(s)/Hermes, Apollo/Original Female Character(s), Apollo/Original Female Character(s)/Hermes, Apollo/Reader, Apollo/Reader/Hermes, Hermes/Original Character(s), Hermes/Original Female Character(s), Hermes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	Meet the Brother-in-law

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com)

She was swept off her feet the very second she arrived at Olympus, her sword clattering to the ground. The world became a kaleidoscope of colors and the strong winds made her hair fly everywhere before she was set down in one of the secluded corners in the halls. She huffed as her helmet was removed and promptly tossed to the side, her hair pushed away from her face.

“Couldn’t you have waited at least five minutes?” She asked, failing to bite back a smile as Hermes ran the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a warm, bare chest pressed against her back. “Not at all,” Apollo replied cheekily with the nudge of his hips against her backside.

“But your father—”

“Our father can wait.” Hermes tilted her head up to press his soft lips against hers, cradling her face with great care as if she were made of porcelain, while Apollo trailed scorching kisses along the column of her throat and snuck one of his hands under her pteruges to tease her covered mound with his warm fingers.

She let out a hum against Hermes’ mouth, reaching up to undo his braid and let the chestnut curls spill over his shoulders as she nipped at his bottom lip, soothing the sting of her bite with the swipe of her tongue. Apollo suckled dark bruises into her skin and rolled his hips against her, making his straining erection apparent. The sudden press of his fingers against her clothed clit made her pull back from Hermes’ lips with a gasp. 

She tangled the fingers of her free hand into his golden mane, tugging at the silky locks as Hermes prepped little bites and kisses along the curve of her jaw. They grinned against her flesh when she cursed under her breath, moaning softly at their ministrations. She hooked an arm around Hermes’ hips and lifted her leg to press him down against her thigh, grinding against his erection. The blue eyed god let out a strangled gasp, bucking his hips and reaching down to curl his fingers around her wrist. 

At the same time, she tugged sharply on Apollo’s long curls. He gave a loud, unabashed groan of pleasure and pushed his head against her hand, his trembling fingers slipping under her underwear to dip into her core. Hermes let his head fall against her shoulder, holding onto her arm like a lifeline and moaning breathlessly as she guided his hips against her thigh. Apollo sank two of his fingers inside her walls, grinding the heel of his palm against her swollen clit while rocking his hips against her backside. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you,” She confessed with a quiet groan, her eyelids fluttering at the sensations. 

Hermes nipped at her earlobe, his hot breath fanning her already flushed skin, “W-We’ve missed you, too,” He panted.

“Our lovely wife,” Apollo continued, just as breathless as his half brother, thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside of her. The rocking of their bodies grew quicker, more desperate (as did their moans), and she vaguely wondered if they would find their release like this—

“ _Ahem.”_

She gasped, Apollo’s fingers leaving her core and Hermes quickly getting off her leg rather ungracefully. Her heart racing in her chest, she ran her fingers through the mess that was her hair in a failed attempt to hide the bruises forming on her neck from the amused eyes of the god of lightning. She swallowed thickly and smiled nervously at him, setting her hands on her hips when she couldn’t find what to do with them.

“Z-Zeus,” She internally cursed herself for stuttering, “I was about to go searching for you.” 

The amusement on his face only grew, his eyes taking in their disheveled appearance, “Of course you were.” 

Her cheeks grew warm and she avoided his eyes, only to catch sight of the young male watching them with a small flush on his cheeks. She took in the color of his eyes and the texture of his hair, her mouth falling open in surprise. “The new one?” She found herself asking, gaining unimpressed stares from her husbands. “Ah, my apologies.” 

Zeus laid a large hand on his youngest son’s shoulder. “This is Heron. I thought you could assist in his training.” He revealed the reason for her summoning.

“Of course.” She said in reply, donning her helmet and reaching a hand out. A moment passed and her sword came slicing through the air before meeting her grasp. She pecked her husbands’ lips, dodging Apollo’s grabby hands, before turning to the blushing demigod. “Come along then, little one,” She smiled down at Heron, leading him down the hall. 

“I don’t want either of you near the training grounds.” She heard Zeus tell his sons, making her chuckle while Heron’s blush grew.

**Author's Note:**

> poor baby heron lmao
> 
> —pteruges: skirt with leather strips used by greek warriors  
> —did i really write hermes as a sub? you bet i did
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
